tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Katnapped
Kitty gets kidnapped by Snaptrap. Its up to Dudley, The Chief, and Keswick to save her before its too late. Plot While walking home from work, Kitty heard a scream in an alley. She rushed in to investigate. As she walked past, Snaptrap came out from behind a dumpster, and knocked her out using a metal pole. Francisco, Ollie, and Larry then loaded the unconscious Kitty into the DOOM-Mobile, and drove away. Kitty woke up the following morning, and felt a sharp pain in her head and elbow (she had fallen awkwardly on it when she was knocked out). She was tightly bound, and was in a pitch black room. A couple minutes later, Snaptrap walked in and laughed. "How are you feeling, Agent Katswell? Would you like some breakfast?" he asked jeeringly. "S-snaptrap" she said weakly, "you'll n-never get away with t-this." Snaptrap continued laughing as he watched her struggle against the rope she was bound in. "Give it up, Kitty!" you have no chance of escaping, he said. Dudley, The Chief, and Keswick arrived at work at 8:00, but Kitty didn't show up. "I wonder where Agent Katswell is," The chief mused, "she's never late for work." 8:15, no Kitty. 8:30, still no Kitty. "Gee guys, I'm getting kinda worried about Kitty," Dudley said, "this is most unlike her." At 8:45, a notice came up on the computer. It was Snaptrap broadcasting to T.U.F.F.. "I have kidnapped Agent Katswell!" he said with a laugh. (Screen cuts to Kitty, struggling against her bonds) "If you ever want to see her again, you must pay me 1,000,000 dollars before 10:00! Snaptrap out!" "Guys, this is awful!" Dudley yelled, "Snaptrap has Kitty!" "Agent Puppy, you need to get over to D.O.O.M. and save Kitty before its too late!" The Chief barked at Dudley. "Wait," Dudley said, "I can't go alone. I'm way outnumbered. I need you and Keswick to come with me. "Okay, Agent Puppy," The Chief and Keswick both said in unison. "Can I wear my ninja pants?" asked Keswick. "Sure," said Dudley. "Now, to the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" (now at D.O.O.M.) "Snaptrap, are you sure about this?" asked Larry, "Agent Puppy and the others are just going to come and rescue Agent Katswell." "Well, you obviously haven't thought this through," Snaptrap said, "They will be outnumbered, and don't stand a chance against us with their number one agent tied up! Or they can just pay me the ransom, and avoid even having a fight." Snaptrap then walked over to Kitty. "I have given T.U.F.F. until 10:00 to pay me 1,000,000 dollars, or its over for you!" he said menacingly. "T.U.F.F. will r-rescue me, I k-know it" she stammered. "Easy for you to say," Snaptrap retorted, "how will they defeat me with their best agent tied up?" "Dudley will find a way, I know it!" she said fiercely. Minutes later, Dudley, Keswick, and The Chief arrived at the entrance of D.O.O.M.. Dudley broke down the door, and they were in. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Agent Puppy, the old guy, and the scientist!" Snaptrap laughed. "Boys, attack!" "I got this," Dudley yelled. Dudley fired his blaster at Francisco, who dodged it. But he left himself vulnerable and got punched by Dudley. Snaptrap and Keswick faced off. Snaptrap growled menacingly at Keswick and drew his blaster, causing Keswick to run off as fast as he could. The Chief floored Larry, but got blasted by Ollie. "Looks like its me versus you two!" Dudley yelled. He got out his grappling hook, and swung up to the ceiling. He heard Kitty yell, "You can do it, Dudley!" He then swung down and fired at Ollie, knocking him down, and he then mowed down Snaptrap with a hard kick. He had done it! He then went over to Kitty and untied her. "I was so worried about you," Dudley said to Kitty. "I knew you'd be able to save me, Dudley," she said. He then gave her a tight hug. "Oww! My arm!" she screamed. "Oh, sorry," Dudley said. "What happened to your arm?" "I don't know, but something must have happened to it when I got knocked out. I think its broken," Kitty replied. "We need to get back to T.U.F.F. and get it checked out," Dudley said earnestly. They then went over to the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and drove back to HQ. Once they returned, Keswick examined Kitty's arm. "How is Kitty's arm?" asked Dudley. "She has a fracture above the elbow, that will take about a month to heal," Keswick replied as he put Kitty's arm in a splint. "Ah, that feels better," she said. She then walked over to Dudley and said, "Thanks again for saving me, Dudley." "Anytime," Dudley replied. Category:Fan fiction